Incarnations: Umbral Endeavor
Click to Toggle all Tables between Collapsed and Expanded Incarnations: Umbral Endeavor is a Smash-inspired umbrella fighting game for the Nintendo Switch. It is a spin-off of the umbrella RPG Incarnations, as well as a "spiritual successor" to Super Smash Bros. Endeavor. A Fighter Ballot for Incarnations: Umbral Endeavor can be found here! However, please note that submissions posted through the Fighter Ballot will still mostly be chosen based on author appeal - characters that the author likes or thinks would be interesting to work with are more likely to make it in than characters they've never heard of or don't care at all for. Gameplay Umbral Endeavor plays almost identically to Smash Bros. Rather than the usual fighting game battlefields, the fights are set on larger stages with voids on one or more sides. Instead of depleting a health meter, fighters' attacks increase a damage meter. The more damage a fighter has, the more knockback they receive, and being knocked off of the screen and into one of the voids counts as a stock. Special moves also function differently, and are tied to a single button rather than a complicated button input. One difference from the Smash Bros. series is that Final Smashes are nonexistent. On the other hand, fighters now have access to a new option called Super Smash Attacks to quench their thirst for cinematic K.O.s. Landing a fully-charged Smash Attack against an extremely damaged enemy will cause the user to perform an extra-flashy attack as a follow-up. Some Super Smash Attacks even have special properties that the regular Smash Attacks lack. Status Conditions Umbral Endeavor leans more heavily on special conditions called Buffs and Ailments. Several abilities interact with one or the other in special ways, and so these lists have been provided to quickly define what constitutes as which. Modes Versus Mode To Be Added! Story Mode: ??? To Be Added! A script for the story mode can be found here! Classic Mode: Supreme Fused World Combat Tournament To Be Added! All the characters' classic mode routes can be found here! Side Modes An assortment of alternate modes and minigames to entertain players when they aren't facing off against NPCs or saving the world. Spin Ye Bottle A minigame that first appeared in Shovel Knight, and returns from the original Incarnations in a new form. This time, it's a bit more faithful to the original. And a bit more dangerous. During this minigame, Plague Knight's significant other and lab assistant Mona summons vials of enigmatic liquid in midair, and the player(s) has to launch them into targets located at different points on the stage in order to earn points. Unlike the original minigame from Shovel Knight, however, there are no walls and ceiling, and Mona will often call in hazards to try and cut the player(s)'s game short early with a K.O. These hazards include exploding trap vials, hydraulic crushers launched from the sides or top of the stage, gusts of wind created by giant fans, and Percy firing himself at fighters using his catapult. The "Spin Ye Bottle" track from Shovel Knight always plays in the background during this minigame. Mr. Shakedown A minigame that first appeared in the Yakuza series, where enormous brutes roam the streets of Japanese cities preying on the wallets of unsuspecting tourists. Though Umbral Endeavor stylizes the minigame as a fighting event, its core elements remain unchanged. Particularly its difficulty. During this minigame, the player or players face off against a giant unflinching version of one of the roster's most ferocious and durable fighters - Shinjiro, King Arthur, Big Band, Nemesis, Steiner, the Dragoon, All Might, Nier, Cragalanche, Okuyasu, Big, Chompette, Sundowner, Black Frost, or Dr. Coyle. This fighter is the eponymous Mr. Shakedown. When Mr. Shakedown takes damage from an attack, they drop money proportional to the amount of damage dealt, and the goal of the minigame is to collect as money as possible without being K.O.'d by Mr. Shakedown. Taking down Mr. Shakedown yields more money than usual, but they will respawn an infinite number of times, and will be a bit bigger and more powerful each time. The player also drops some of their collected money when damaged. Performing well enough in this minigame can also unlock the option of playing as Mr. Shakedown, with the goal of beating the money out of an ever-growing horde of standard fighters. The "Get Them" track from Yakuza 0 always plays in the background during this minigame. Roster Click an icon to jump straight to that character's moveset! Default Fighters Fused Fighters Fused Fighters are a concept borrowed with permission from Doodle's Super Smash Bros. - characters that mix and match abilities from normal fighters, resulting in an original moveset formed out of unoriginal parts. Outsiders DLC All the fighters in the Outsiders DLC are characters that are suggested by others. If you have suggestions for characters, you can submit them to the Umbral Endeavor Fighter Ballot here, and there's a chance that they could make it in as an Outsider! However, please note that submissions posted through the Fighter Ballot will still mostly be chosen based on author appeal - characters that the author likes or thinks would be interesting to work with are more likely to make it in than characters they've never heard of or don't care at all for. Stages Items Assist Summons Boss Summons Trivia * Multiple concepts were originally proposed by other Fantendo users on Discord. ** Giving Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap to Anne as a Cross Mode was originally proposed by . ** Having Eternal Flames transform into a chakram for Smash attacks was originally proposed by . ** Revolver Ocelot's Draw! move was originally proposed by . ** Shigaraki's Warp Gate move was originally proposed by . ** Riki's Yoink! move acting like a counterattack was originally proposed by . * The concept for the game was born out of a desire for more roster freedom than what Super Smash Bros. Endeavor allowed, hence why the title of this game also includes the word "Endeavor" and why the page's tables reuse much of the formatting from the original page. * The word "Umbral" was chosen for the title simply because it sounded like "umbrella." April Fools Day Additions {|align=center width=100% cellspacing=0 border=1 cellpadding=0 class="mw-collapsible mw-collapsed umbralendeavor" style="border:dimgray; border-collapse:collapse; color:white; letter-spacing:0.005em; margin-bottom:15px; text-align:center;" |- !Marge Simpson (2019) Category:Fighting Games Category:Crossover Games Category:Crossover Fighting Games Category:Umbrella Games Category:Ink's Games Category:Incarnations (series) Category:Author Appeal Project